InuYasha The Final Act Season 2
by MikoKigoma
Summary: Follow the InuYasha cast once more, in this exciting new installment! Where we all face love, heartache, romance, unlocked secrets, forbidden taboos, and a whole new drama for our beloved hanyou, priestess, monk, demon slayer, kitsune, demon lord, and a few new visitors in InuYasha, The Final Act Season 2!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and salutations my fellow InuYasha lovers'! So I have decided to start my own fanfiction in continuation of InuYasha, The Final Act! It follows all our beloved characters into a NEW story of what happens now that Kagome has decided to stay in the Feudal Era! How about a little Prologue to start us off, and I'll hear your feed back on it. Sound good? Okay! Here you go!

~**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT own ANY of the InuYasha characters. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takashi. I DO however, own my own character that will be put into this story. I ask that you please not use her if interested in your own fanfic. If she catches your eye, please ask me if you could use her.

**My character will be added into the story later.

InuYasha, The Final Act. Season 2 Prologue

_(Kagome POV)_

'It's hard to believe that it has already been a year since I've been back. Funny, wouldn't you say, that it just so happens to be my birthday, and I'm sharing a new chapter in my life. It's starting again...only now I'm 19 this year..'

"Kagome!" A gruff voice called out to her from the outside of the hut.

"Coming!" I stand up, and move the mat aside, and smile at the sight before me.

"Hey. What's with that look?" I noticed the furry appendages' upon his head twitch.

"Just admiring.. why? Is it a crime to look at you now?"

"Keh.." Ah his famous, "Keh."

"Oh InuYasha, come now. I'm just playing with you." I smile once more at him, and then latch onto his arm.  
"Did you have a good time with Miroku exercising that demon a few villages over?"

"What do you think?" He grumbled, but began to lead me towards Kaede's village. "He charged them 4 bails of rice this time and then had ME do all the work!" InuYasha huffed in annoyance.

"Well they do have 3 mouths to feed InuYasha, cut the monk some slack." I gently pat his arm as we pass by the Goshinkiboku. Yes.. it was 4 years ago here, I met InuYasha, and the true story of my life began. All those years ago, led me to this. I couldn't be much happier.

"KAGOME!" A zealous voice screeched off from up ahead.

"Shippo!" I called back to him as I look up. There in the sky drifted down the young fox demon. He was transformed into an actual bird this time. "Nice transformation, might I add!" I smile and laugh as Shippo descends right in front of InuYasha and I.

"Thanks! I was promoted again for my transformations!" His small chest puffed out in pride.

"Finally you're able to actual look like something, instead of that stupid pink ball." InuYasha remarked with a smirk.

"HEY! KAGOME HE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" Shippo wailed out.

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" I sigh, and shake my head, leaving InuYasha in the dust. No.. some things never change.

'It had been a normal day, with my normal friends, in my normal life. Yet, little did I know, everything for me was about to change. You know how they say the expect the unexpected? But how could I ever expect for on such a normal day, for my life to be turned upside down? It already happened once, who knew it could happen a second time around?'

*Follow the InuYasha cast once more, in this exciting new installment! Where we all face love, heartache, romance, unlocked secrets, forbidden taboos, and a whole new drama for our beloved hanyou, priestess, monk, demon slayer, kitsune, demon lord, and a few new visitors in InuYasha, The Final Act Season 2! Stay tuned!*


	2. Chapter 2

~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own ANY of the InuYasha characters. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takashi. I DO however, own my own character that will be put into this story. I ask that you please not use her if interested in your own fanfic. If she catches your eye, please ask me if you could use her. **My character will be added into the story later. InuYasha The Final Act Season 2 Chapter 1 "Honestly Inuyasha! He's just a little kid still!" Kagome let out a sigh as she shook her head in distaste at her hanyou husband. "He has to grow up someday!" Inuyasha shot back at her, his right brow twitching in annoyance. "Well not today he doesn't! Why can't you just congratulate him on his new transformation rather then taunting him? It's ridiculous!" The two were always like this; some things would never change. A soft sigh came from Sango's lips as she watched InuYasha and Kagome bicker. The exterminator shot a knowing look to the monk, who nodded in silent agreement with his wife. Their attention was brought back to the other when Kagome let out a huff and began to stand. "And where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha jumped up as soon as his mate turned her back to him. "Wherever I want! And don't even think about following me!" And with that, the young priestess stormed out of the hut. The room grew into an awkward silence till Miroku took his staff and knocked InuYasha upside the head. "Ahh! MONK! What the hell!?" The half-demon rubbed his head as he glared accusingly at Miroku. Miroku shook his head at his friend, a look of pity falling upon his features. "Honestly Inuyasha, you deserved that. Even after all you've been through with the Lady Kagome, you still act selfish and appear a fool." The monk returned back to his place next to Sango. "Take a look at us. We have been married for 4 years, and are doing quite well. Isn't that right Sango?" Miroku reached for his wife's breast, attempting to grope the soft mound. However, Sango was used to such actions from her husband, and with swift reflexes she managed to knock away his unwanted touch. "You're lucky I'm more concerned about Kagome, otherwise I'd of hit you upside the head." Sango rose to her feet, eyeing her sleeping children once, then taking off after Kagome. "Ah, he he.." Miroku smirked slightly, then turned serious once more as he faced Inuyasha. "In all seriousness, you don't have to be so rude to the young boy. You know Kagome looked to him as if he were her own for years, and I bet only seeing him once every few months is hard on her." Miroku's dark indigo hues grew thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps go and apologize..?" Miroku trailed off, leaving the question in the air. Inuyasha snorted at the ridiculous notion and got up swiftly, turning his back to the monk. He didn't give a second glance to Miroku as he bounded out of the hut. Shippo, who had stayed outside ontop of the hut suddenly peeked his head in, The boy's bright emeralds seemed to dim some as he spoke to Miroku, "Please let Kagome know I'm sorry.. I'll be back and three months." And with that, the kitsune boy took to the skies as he transformed once more, flying off far into the distance. Miroku let out a sigh, and walked to the makeshift straw door of the hut, pulling it back some to look at the starless night. "Hmm.. It would seem a storm is on its way." As if one Que, a loud roar in the distance could be heard, the lightning that followed only made the night seem more ominous. ~*~ Kagome ran, ran as fast as her feet would take her. She knew not where she was going, usually when enraged by Inuyasha shed always come running to the comfort of the Goshinkiboku. This time, however, she wanted to be near nothing that reminded her of her mate. It was strange, all this pent of anger and rage that she felt, she knew not from where it came. Inuyasha had always picked on Shippo before, so why this time did it make her so furious? Kagome broke out into a clearing, realizing that she had run all the way south to the edge of the village. "Huh.. that's strange, I don't remember ever seeing this clearing before.." The young priestess felt a knot of fear growing within her stomach. She sensed that she was not alone, however the feeling was nowhere near demonic. It was spiritual, such as herself. Kagome gasped out loud as she felt frozen in her tracks. 'This power.. the incredible amount of aura, there is no mistake... it has to be...' ~*~ "Ki...Kikyo.." Inuyasha stopped as he felt a wave of spiritual power, one so strong that it could only belong to his former lover. 'Kikyo, is it possible? Have you truly returned to the living once more?' Inuyasha leaped high up into the treetops, gaining momentum with the howling of the wind that swirled about him. He was only able to catch a small whiff of Kagome's scent before the rain began pouring fiercely down from the sky. "Dammit to Hell!" The strange aura too seemed to fade as the rain only fell harder. 'Now what do I do...?' It was then a pure white light began to slither towards him, and Inuyasha gasped at the sight of serpent-like creature. "Kikyo's soul collector.." Inuyasha wasted no time as he followed after it. ~*~ "Kikyo.." Kagome's voice was barely above that of a whisper. "Is it truly you?" She could barely make out the silhouette that stood at the other side of the clearing, but it was obviously feminine. The shadow-being turned its head slightly, and then a strike of lighting crackled down right between the two in the clearing. Flames rolled up, almost as if the fire merely sprouted out like a flower would. Kagome shifted her chocolate-brown hues from the fire, trying not to fall over as she made direct eye contact with the other woman. "You..youre not.. Who are you?" Kagome shouted, her body shivering as a gust of wind blew about the clearing, nearly blowing out the flames. The woman smiled, her features softening as she began to speak. "My my.. what an honor this truly is.. I'm.." The strange woman with a voice that reminded Kagome of her mother's, soft and soothing, yet melodic and hypnotizing never got to finish her sentence as she suddenly collapsed hard onto the ground. From her back, a single arrow protrude out from. Kagome gasped in horror as the woman lay unconscious, but what surprised her more is there behind the other woman stood Kikyo. A dark, sinister smile played on her lips. "Kagome.. it has been far too long.." Kikyo's eyes shifted to Kagome's right, her voicing turning now into a low purr, "Ah, and Inuyasha too. Darling, why didn't you follow me into Hell as you had promised so long ago?" Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws just gaped wide as Kikyo began laughing. - Everyone, please do forgive me being so late with putting this out! I hope this semi-longer chapter can make up for it. Gomenasai! Rate and review if you'd like. Chapter 3 will be up in two days! ^_^ 


End file.
